The Obsession of one 'Boy Wonder'
by breenieweenie
Summary: ONESHOT: The first time I saw her I was smitten. Then she kissed me and I was gone. In that moment when her lips pressed to mine.. I was hers completely. STARxROB rated for lemony goodness and Robin's perverted thoughts!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, but I wish I did because then I would make it abundantly clear that **_Robin and Starfire are completely in love and together _**and Raven and Beastboy are a couple, _none of this raven/robin or star/bb shit_.

**Warnings: **If you know my work then you know I love **_smut_**, and **_naughty language_**, and **_alcohol + drug abuse_**.. so yes, be warned... this isn't for children!

**Dedication:** This oneshot is dedicated to all my die-hard **_Rob/Star _**fans out there. _Happy Easter_!

* * *

last night, there was no planning it

it was so special and so very innocent

we talked of memories.. our favorite fantasies

as we explored our vision of love

deep in the night, right by the fireside

you felt my candlelight in your soul

you felt incredible

i started to explode

i almost cried cause it was so beautiful

sun light, red roses

the scent of you, it calms the heart

the sight of you, i fall apart

moonlight, the things we notice

when we're in love, that's when it comes

and i'm so, i'm so in love

**az yet - "last night"**

* * *

**The Obsession of One 'Boy Wonder'**

--------------------------------------------------

The first time I saw her I was smitten.

Yes, she was destroying half of the city while yelling some jibberish in some weird language, but God did she look beautiful doing it. Her dark auburn hair flailing about her, her body twisting and turning to get those weird cuffs off of her wrists. I was amazed at the strength she possessed. It was beyond me how she managed to take down many major points in the city, but honestly, I really couldn't care. I mean, yes I did worry about the civilians that were stupidly watching her destroy things rather than running and hiding, but she was just so stunning, I couldn't help but be in awe of her. And then it hit me...I was falling. Hard. Then she kissed me and I was gone. In that moment, when her lips pressed to mine, whether it was for language transference or not, I was hers completely.

That was four years ago. She was 14 then, now being 18 and the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, but still, I am too much of a pussy to do anything. I'm 20 now, almost 21 and no longer 'The Boy Wonder', but a man. NightWing. Starfire said she loves the new outfit and persona, she made some comment about it being rather sexy. I now try and wear that costume around her as much as possible.

Yes, I'm in love with her, but that doesn't mean I don't fuck. I've fucked Batgirl, Supergirl, Wondergirl, Bumblebee, Jinx... Hell, I've even fucked Raven on a few occassions.. although she is almost as into Starfire as the rest of us guys. I let Kitten blow me on the way to her prom. There was no way in hell I was fucking that bitch, but she does suck cock like a pro. With a mouth like that I don't sympathize.

What? I am only a guy after all.

Anyways, Starfire is going to be mine. All of the guys know it, and therefore haven't tried to make a move on her. I have first claim... I always have first claim. But I want her more than for just some random fuck. No, Starfire is way too special for that. She's the gorgeous, virginal, alien princess and eventually she will be Mrs. Richard Grayson. I will definately make sure of that. I like to watch her all the time, especially while she sleeps. She looks so heavenly, it is rather difficult to restrain myself from pouncing on her and fucking her until she can't walk.

I know she would be a real wild cat in bed... the innocent ones always are.

That's another thing. She is so innocent I almost feel like I'm tainting her whenever I touch her. Whether it's just a touch on the hand or a hug, I always feel dirty being next to the angelic beauty. She is so trusting and I see by the way she looks at me, she's attracted to me too. Who wouldn't be? You can't be ugly to be fucking all the girls I do. But sometimes the way she looks at me.. I know she feels it too. But, unfortunately, she isn't sure of herself enough to try and make a move and therefore, I will have to be the one to do something.

And now I'm leaning against the wall of the kitchen, slowly drinking a bottle of water watching her as she cleans. She's leaning over the table, polishing it, and giving me the perfect view of those long, toned legs and that round, delicious ass. I even get a peek at her pristine white, cotton panties. Yes, although she has grown and her body has matured in so many ways... _sooo many_... she still wears that same costume of mini skirt and halter top. She looks so damn good it should be considered indecent.

I look up and notice that Beastboy is getting the same show that I am. I narrow my eyes and scowl. He gets the point and quickly leaves the room. I look back at Starfire and she is completely bent over the table, head turned towards me, smiling sweetly. At that moment, she was the epitomy of my fantasies come to life. I swallowed hard and grinned at her.

"Richard, do you like my cleaning of the table?" I love it when she calls me by my real name and not just Nightwing or Robin, or Dick like all the other Titans call me. She only does it when we are alone and it sends chills down my spine everytime. Most of the titans call Starfire 'Kori' now, short for Koriand'r, but I'm not like everyone else. I prefer to call her Star, or Baby. Most of the time, 'Baby' is said under my breath. She was still staring at me, her head cocked to the side slightly and her tongue unconciously running along her bottom lip.

I was rock hard.

I nodded dumbly, "Yeah Star, you sure know how to clean. And uh, everyone appreciates you doing it. You really help us all out."

She beamed at me, "I like helping. I want to help you in any way I can."

I swallowed again. I know more than a few ways she could help me. I watched as she then squatted on the floor, legs slightly spread and started cleaning the chairs. She wasn't wearing her boots and it only helped me to view as each of the muscles in her legs flexed. Her already short skirt had ridden up a little more showing off the golden skin of her thighs. My mouth was going dry quickly, so I took another drink of my water.. not that it helped.

Normally, I can control myself. It's not like im some unskilled virgin boy that spends my time jacking off all day and dreaming up perverted things I can do to Starfire. I get my fair share of the women and I don't have time to be jacking off all day... the perverted things about Starfire just come naturally. But honestly, every man comes to his breaking point sometime and I was reaching it... fast. Being the leader of the Teen Titans and working side by side with this gorgeous woman every single day... even I can only handle so much. She was standing now, her back to me, admiring her cleaning skills. I was admiring something else. She then proceeded to reach her arms back over her head, arching her back to stretch.

My control snapped.

I quietly walked up behind her, trying to figure out a way to touch her without her completely freaking out. I was about to place my hands on her hips when she turned around. Her beautiful green eyes were wide as she stared up at me, I stared back knowing that my eyes, behind the mask, were probably just as wide. Without a second thought I leaned my head forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. I felt her tense up for a moment and then gradually relax. I was shocked when I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues swirled together, both of us trying to taste each other, feel each other.

We both pulled away at the same time, gasping for breath. We stared at eachother and I could see it in her eyes.. the lust, the love. She wanted me and there was no way in hell I would ever deny her anything. I grabbed her hand and quickly started walking towards my bedroom, she quietly followed behind me. I could hear her breathing and I wondered if her heart was racing as fast as mine was. I was hoping, no praying, that we wouldn't run into anyone else in the hallways. I really didn't want someone to freak her out and make her re-think what we were about to do.

Did she even know what we were about to do?

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I typed in the code on the security panel as quickly as possible. I needed her now. All we did was kiss and my cock was already straining against the fabric of my pants. The door swooshed open and we silently went inside. The room was dark, but I could still see her through the faint glow of the moonlight through the window. We stared at eachother, neither of us moving. We were barely even breathing.

Without warning, we were on eachother. Besides out breathing and the frenzied removal and tearing of clothing, nothing else was heard. I felt her warm, naked body press up against mine and I thought I would cum then and there. I walked her backwards towards the bed and gently laid her on it. I laid over her with my arms on either side of her beautiful body and held my weight off of her while I took her in. Fuck, her body was perfect. Her breasts, though not as large as Raven's or some of the other women I've been with, were flawless. Round, perky, deliciously full. I was in heaven. Her rosy nipples were already hardened, whether from the cool night air or her attraction to me, I had no idea. Her toned stomach had a hint of muscle, but it was soft to the touch. My eyes traveled lower to the apex of her thighs and I was a little shocked to see that my Starfire shaved completely. She was absolutely gorgeous. I could clearly see her thighs glistening and realized she was way more aroused than I first thought. Maybe she wants me just as badly as I want her.

I saw her eyes roaming over me appreciatively and I let her look all she wanted. She was mine now and I was hers and she could do with me what she wanted. Then my eyes caught hers and I realized that sometime during the frenzied removal of clothing, my mask was pulled off. She stared into my eyes with such intensity that it almost scared me. "The most wonderous shade of blue.." I heard her murmur under her breath. I broke our eye contact and bent my head to flick the tip of her nipple with my tongue. I felt her shiver and smiled to myself, knowing that I was the only one who had ever touched her like this and I will always be the only one. I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it gently while my fingers softly pinched her other nipple. I could feel her arching up towards me, placing more of her breast in my mouth.

"Mmmm Richard..." Her breathy moan echoed through my head and I felt my heart soar at the realization that I was making her feel so damn good and it was my name she was moaning. I trailed my tongue up her neck, tasting of her sweetly flavored skin, and then kissed her deeply and thoroughly. I pulled away for a moment and stared into her large, emerald eyes.

"Say it again.." I whispered, "Please, say my name like that again."

"Richard.." She barely managed to get out before my mouth was on hers again, sucking on her tongue, her lips, anything I could. I could kiss her forever. I pulled my lips away from hers and slowly began to trail hot, open mouth kisses down her neck and chest. Her breathing was heavy and every time my thumb brushed over her nipple it would elicit a little whimper from her. I kissed below her breasts, along her rib cage and let my fingers trail down between her thighs.

I felt her shudder when my fingers softly rubbed against her center. She was so unbelievably wet, I had never been so turned on in my life. I slowly inserted a finger into her moist slit and kissed lower down her body, licking soft circles around her belly button. I still could not get over how fucking wet she was and all for me. I slid lower until my head was between her toned thighs. I left soft kisses along her inner thighs and brought my face closer to her pussy. She has the most beautiful pussy I have ever seen. Soft and pink and absolutely gorgeous. I slowly licked from the bottom of her slit up to her clit, where I repeatedly flicked that with my tongue. I heard her gasp, so I kept repeating the motion of licking her up and down. She tasted so fucking sweet. I had never tasted anything so good in my life. I held her thighs open so I could continue to taste her and I felt my cock dripping pre-cum from her moaning. Her moans were so beautiful. Soft and melodic like her voice, but with a hint of sultry sexuality.

"Please.. Richard..," She was moaning and running her fingers through my hair, holding my face to her dripping cunt, "Please.. it feels so good."

"What do you want Star?" I asked her huskily between licks, "Tell me what you want from me."

"Love me..," She moaned out as I sucked on her clit, "Please.. make me yours.."

That was all she needed to say. I kissed my way back up to her mouth and kissed her passionately. I think she liked the taste of herself, because she deepened the kiss and sucked my tongue for all it was worth. I ran my fingertips down the side of her body and spread her legs a little wider.

"Baby, this is gonna hurt a bit."

She nodded her head as I slowly slid into her until we were hip to hip. She was so fucking tight and wet I had to keep my eyes from rolling back in pleasure. I stayed perfectly still, although I wanted nothing more than to repeatedly ram into her with everything I had. I could feel her trying to relax underneath me, her body was rigid, but I felt the tension slowly melt away as I rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright Baby? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She smiled up at me, "No, Richard. It just caused some discomfort, but I believe I am okay now." As soon as she said it, she rolled her hips a little experimentally and I had to bite my lip from cumming. I kissed her softly and slowly pulled myself almost all the way out of her before thrusting back in. My God, she felt magnificent. So tight and wet and utterly perfect. We started a slow rhythm, in and out, while I was trying to remember to breathe with this goddess underneath me.

Her soft moans and whimpers of my name were getting louder as I thrust into her harder and faster. My god, I never thought anything could be this incredible. I felt like a virgin all over again, the sensations and raw emotions passing between us were absolutely amazing. I could feel her inner walls tightening around me and I knew she was close, but probably not as close as I was. I bent my head and sucked on her nipple, tugging it gently between my teeth. I was praying to every god that ever existed that she came first. I did not want to embarass myself with the woman of my dreams .

And then I felt it.

Her nails digging into my muscled back, her lips searching out mine, her walls contracting unbelievably hard around me. It was the most painful, and yet most euphoric, thing I had ever experienced. I was about to explode inside of her when she whispered the words that I so longed to hear. "I love you Richard." And then her lips were on mine, our tongues fighting for dominance while our bodies violently thrusted and thrashed against each other. I poured myself inside her. Everything I had for her.

When we finally stopped moving and I collapsed on top of her, we layed there for awhile. Our heavy breathing being the only noise in the room. She was trailing her fingers through my messy, sweat-soaked hair. I sat up with the last of my strength and looked her over. Both of our bodies would be bruised in the morning from our violent joining, we were both sticky from being covered in sweat and juices from eachother, but she had never looked more beautiful. I am so deeply in love with her and I knew nothing could ever change the way I feel.

I rolled off of her, opting to lay beside her. I pulled her to me, letting her head rest on my chest and I held her tightly, wishing that this moment, this night would never end. We stayed silent, enjoying the after glow of sex. But this was more than just sex. We made love. Yes, it was rough and I know that her nail digging caused me to bleed and I went a little to hard on her, but it was perfect. It was us. I felt sleep tugging at me, but I had to tell her. I didn't want her to think that I was using her or that this was just a one time thing. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you baby. I promise I will always love you."

I felt her shift and then her lips were on mine in a sweet, innocent kiss. Even after what we just did, she was still my innocent little Starfire. Her head was back on my chest and I gently ran my fingers through her hair. With my foot I was able to toss up the sheets and I covered us both. I wanted to stay awake. I wanted to watch my angel all night. She was already asleep and I just wanted this moment to last a bit longer.

I already decided that tomorrow all her stuff would be moved into my room. I would have Cyborg make plans to possibly enlarge the room a bit. She was mine and I wanted to scream it on the roof tops. I wanted everyone to know. Fuck Batman and his relationship issues. Fuck Slade who will probably try and use her against me. Fuck Red X, damn I want to beat that mother fucker's ass for even looking at Starfire. But none of them matter now.

She was mine. She was here with me now and that is all that matters.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww, so romantic. Yes, I found this extremely easy to write from Robin/Nightwing's point of view. If you want to hear the song "**Last Night**" from **Az Yet**, because it is an older song.. hehe, and rather perverted. ; just wait til you hear the chorus. you can find it at **www. myspace. com/ dagunnaz** (remove spaces)so copy and paste into your browser or whatever and if you are familiar with myspace music pages then you know you can click on the song. Another good one is "**Hard to say I'm sorry**". But yes, 'Last Night' was my inspiration for this oneshot. I apologize for not updating "_And So It Is_", but I couldn't get this out of my head and I had to write it down because it would drive me mad if I didn't! 


End file.
